


Warmth

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request by [scottishdreamergirl](http://scottishdreamergirl.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Takes place after episode 41, but there aren't really any spoilers in it.

She's back in the crow's nest, but her coat is on the rack, so he shouldn't have to worry tonight.

He can see her shivering when he joins her, arms crossed over her chest, nose pink from the chill. His smile is lopsided, and he wonders if she'll protest.

She blinks when the coat is draped over her shoulders, the hem pooling on the floor around her feet.

"Won't you be cold, Marvelous-san?"

He laughs softly as he leans on the railing beside her.

She smiles as she hooks her arm with his. Head leaning against his shoulder.

"Thank you."


End file.
